


Asagao

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hanashigatsu, MonthlyFFA, Morning glory - Freeform, Shiraishi, asagao - Freeform, other team also mention, tefu if you squint really hard, yukimura - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Ryoma tidak bisa lagi menatap bunga Morning Glory dengan cara yang sama. Karena bunga itu sudah menjadikannya saksi seseorang yang mencintai dalam kesia-sian.#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu





	Asagao

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Angst, Major Character Death, dsb…**

**Pair: I didn’t put it explicitly, you can guess**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu**

**.**

**.**

**Morning Glory**

**Hanakotoba: Willingful Promise**

**Flower Language: Loving in Vain, Restricted Love, Unrequited Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuji mengerjapkan mata saat terasa hangat sinar matahari pagi menyiraminya. Pemuda bermata biru itu bangun perlahan, selimut putih tersingkap beriringan dengan dirinya yang kini duduk bersandar.

Fuji mendesah dalam, menikmati kicau burung-burung kecil yang sedang sibuk mencari makanan. Pasti kelaparan akibat dingin malam yang menggigit karena hujan.

Fuji akhirnya bangkit, melepaskan diri dari nyamannya kasur dan hangat selimut yang memeluk. Dengan senyumnya yang hampir selalu terpasang, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati jendela yang menawarkan pemandangan pagi yang cerah.

Langit biru bersih, satu tingkatan warna lebih pucat dibanding warna mata miliknya. Sinar mentari menyoroti titik-titik air yang menggantung di ujung dedaunan, sisa hujan semalam, membuat mereka berkilau seperti manik-manik. Bunga-bunga mekar, mewarnai semak belukar dengan warnanya yang beragam.

Fuji mengangkat tangan dan melakukan peregangan kecil. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menatap satu per satu pot-pot kecil berisi kaktus kesayangannya yang terletak di jendela.

“Ohayou Minna-san,” sapanya dengan senyum manis, beberapa kaktusnya berbunga. Ada yang putih besar cantik, ada pula yang berwarna pink dengan ukuran kecil-kecil.

Semuanya terasa seperti awal hari yang sempurna.

“Uhuk-uhuk.”

Fuji terbatuk-batuk, tangan kiri pemuda berambut cokelat itu memegangi dada ketika batuknya semakin menjadi, sedangkan tangan kanannya menutup mulut.

Ada rasa dingin yang menjalari punggung Fuji, sebuah rasa ngeri, ketika sesuatu dengan lembut menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya.

Dengan perlahan, takut-takut untuk membenarkan pikirannya, Fuji menurunkan tangan kanan yang sedari tadi membekap mulut. Matanya yang biasa tertutup kini melebar, rasa tak percaya dan _shock_ tergambar jelas dari iris matanya yang bergetar.

Seluruh tubuh Fuji menggigil ketika menemukan sebuah bunga biru dengan warna yang sama-sama mencolok seperti maniknya tergeletak di telapak tangan. Warna biru yang dalam dengan semburat putih di tengah-tengah kelopak yang menyatu.

Tubuh Fuji seketika ambruk, terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Menatap kosong pada bunga yang sama yang melilit pagar putih rumahnya.

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Fuji.

Hanahaki.

.

.

.

“Fujiko kau tahu? …”

Lanjutan dari ucapan Eiji yang cepat mengabur, tak tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diocehkan dengan penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi dengungan tiada arti di telinga Fuji.

Pemuda itu hanya memasang senyum biasanya dan sesekali mengangguk, memberi kesan pada sahabatnya bahwa ia mendengar. Walau sebenarnya ia hanya termanggu dengan pikiran kosong. Sesekali melayang pada guguran bunga sakura di halaman sekolah yang terlihat dari jendela ruang kelas di samping bangkunya. Fuji diam-diam menontoni bagaimana dua ekor burung gereja mematuk-matuk tanah dan sesekali mengangkat kelopak bunga dengan paruhnya.

“Mou Fujiko, katakan sesuatu dong,” sahutan Eiji yang bernada cemberut mengembalikan atensi Fuji. Pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya lebih lebar.

“Maa… bukankah tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang?” jawab Fuji santai lalu menggigit sandwich buah bekalnya.

“Tapi kan aku seperti bicara sendiri,” protes Eiji.

Fuji terkekeh kecil. “Ah gomen.”

Eiji masih memasang muka cemberutnya untuk dua detik berikutnya sebelum ekspresinya kembali berubah ceria. “Ne, ne, Fujiko, kau tahu berita soal Tsubaki-san dari kelas sebelah?”

Fuji mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba mengingat-ingat orang yang dimaksud sahabatnya sampai teringat dengan seorang gadis dari kelas 3-5, kemudian menggeleng. “Ada apa memangnya dengan dia?” Fuji tidak terlalu kenal dengan gadis tersebut, dan rasanya Eiji pun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

“Kemarin dia baru dioperasi.”

Fuji menelengkan kepala bingung dan terkejut, menghabiskan sisa sandwichnya dan memberi isyarat agar temannya melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Dia kemarin dioperasi karena menderita hanahaki, kasihan sekali Nya…” sahut Eiji pelan dengan simpati.

Fuji terdiam. Tangan yang semula ingin mengambil satu potong sandwich lagi menggantung di udara. Eiji sama sekali tidak memperhatikan reaksi sahabatnya, sibuk menceritakan bagaimana kondisi gadis yang mereka bicarakan selesai operasi yang diceritakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Fuji berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Kursi yang terdorong berdecit nyaring. “Oh?” Eiji mendongak menatap temannya bingung.

“Warui na Eiji, aku ke toilet sebentar,” ujar Fuji dengan langkah buru-buru ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Eiji yang menatapnya keheranan.

Fuji memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya. Napasnya tak beraturan. Pemuda itu menunduk, rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Rentetan batuk menyerang. Fuji berusaha meredam suara batuknya dengan menutup mulut. Tapi saat sebuah bunga jatuh lagi ke telapak tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

“Bagaimana ini?” ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

“Fuji, kau baik-baik saja?”

Fuji menoleh pada Kawamura yang menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air. “Apa maksudmu Taka-san?” tanya Fuji tak mengerti sembari menerima air yang disodorkan. Merasa berterimakasih dapat minum segera setelah melakukan lari barusan.

“Kau kelihatan pucat dan kelelahan sekali sehabis lari,” jawab Kawamura dengan wajah khawatir.

“Bukankah wajar kalau kelelahan sehabis berlari?” balas Fuji ringan.

Kawamura mengangguk. “Tapi Fuji, kau biasanya selalu tampak paling tenang dan baik-baik saja di antara kita semua sehabis berlari.”

Fuji diam. Tidak menanggapi.

.

.

.

Ryoma membuka matanya, saat ini ia tengah berbaring di atap pada saat jam istirahat. Cahaya hangat matahari membuatnya begitu nyaman. Pemuda itu bangkit duduk sambil mengusap kelopak mata. Ia merasa sudah cukup puas tidur dan ingin kembali ke bawah untuk membeli sekaleng ponta.

Langkahnya yang menuju pintu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah rentetan batuk panjang. Awalnya Ryoma tidak terlalu peduli, tapi mendengar batuk yang makin lama makin keras dan terdengar menyakitkan ia cemas juga.

Ia mencoba memutari pintu untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi batuk terus-menerus. Segera ia melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk bersandar dan tampak kesakitan.

“Oi, kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya ragu mendekat.

Sosok itu menoleh, terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. Dan Ryoma sama terkejutnya saat mengenali sosok itu.

“Fuji-senpai?” Ryoma mendekat dan menyadari kepanikan di raut wajah Fuji. Dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari beberapa bunga berwarna biru yang tergeletak di dekat kaki senpainya.

“Fuji-senpai?!” kini giliran Ryoma yang panik. Ia segera berjongkok di samping Fuji. Matanya dengan cepat bergulir untuk memeriksa keadaan kakak kelasnya, dan kemudian terpaku pada bunga biru yang digenggam Fuji, sedikit noda darah menghias ujung kelopaknya.

“Fuji-senpai…” Ryouma tercekat, tangannya bergetar menyentuh bunga yang digenggam Fuji. Ia mengangkat wajah lagi, menatap nanar pada Fuji. Kakak kelasnya membuang muka. Ryoma tanpa penjelasan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pemuda yang dijuluki Tensai itu.

“Echizen, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari yang lain?” pinta Fuji dengan suara pelan.

“Tapi kenapa?” Pikiran Ryoma mendadak berjalan lambat. Ia sudah sering mendengar cerita mengenai orang yang menderita hanahaki. Tapi hanya mendengar ceritanya benar-benar berbeda saat kau melihatnya secara langsung. Terlebih bila yang menderita adalah orang yang kau kenal baik.

Kali ini Fuji menoleh padanya dengan pandangan serius dan tegas. “Aku tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir, jadi tolong simpan ini sebagai rahasia.”

Ryoma menelan ludah, ingin membantah tapi urung, mata tajam Fuji menatapnya dengan ketegasan yang tak bisa dibantah. Sang pangeran tenis pada akhirnya mengangguk.

“Fuji-senpai, kau tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai?”

Fuji terdiam sebentar, pandangannya melayang pada langit. “Ne, Echizen, _how do you think if the person I love is he instead of she_?”

Ryoma mengerjapkan mata berberapa kali, mulutnya ternganga. Terkejut. Fuji tersenyum lembut padanya, sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan _shock_ hebat pada adik kelasnya itu. Fuji menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Ryoma dan bangkit berdiri perlahan.

Ryoma hanya menatapnya kosong. Jelas-jelas masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Fuji. Sengaja mengucapkannya dalam bahasa yang fasih dimengerti Ryoma.

Sekarang ia mengerti sedikit keanehan yang terbesit saat mengetahui kakak kelasnya itu menderita hanahaki. Jika orang yang dicintai Fuji adalah perempuan, pemuda bermanik biru dapat dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya. Karena tidak mungkin ada gadis yang akan menolak seniornya itu. Fuji tampan—bahkan dapat dikategorikan cantik. Ia populer, salah satu pemain tenis yang kuat. Dan punya sikap _gentleman_.

Sedangkan kalau laki-laki tentu lain ceritanya. Kemungkinan ia ditolak besar sekali—bahkan mungkin dibenci oleh orang tersebut. Belum lagi pandangan orang padanya.

Saat Ryoma tersentak dari lamunannya ia baru menyadari kalau Fuji sudah pergi. Ia segera bangkit dan menyusul kakak kelasnya yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuruni tangga.

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak operasi saja?” seru Ryoma segera mensejajarkan diri dengan Fuji lalu memegangi lengan Fuji. Menyokong Fuji agar bisa aman menuruni tangga.

Fuji menoleh padanya terkejut. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut akan tetap mau berinteraksi dengannya setelah pernyataannya barusan. Pandangan sosial pada orang-orang yang tidak mengikuti kodrat yang seharusnya, sangat kasar.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah Echizen Ryoma. Samurai junior tersebut tidak akan peduli hal yang semacam itu. Fuji tersenyum memikirkannya.

“Echizen kau tahu kan konsekuensi melakukan operasi?” tanya Fuji berfokus untuk menjejakkan kaki pada anakan tangga. Ia dapat merasakan di sampingnya Ryoma mengangguk.

“Ya, kehilangan kemampuan untuk beremosi dan merasakan cinta bukan?”

Fuji mengangguk membenarkan. “Dan bagiku itu sangat menakutkan.” Ryoma melirik kakak kelasnya dengan kening berkerut. “Tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun, tidak bisa memiliki rasa kasih sayang… itu bukan manusia Echizen,” Fuji mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara pelan. “Rasanya menyiksa kau tidak bisa merasakan lagi rasa cinta, walaupun kadang rasa cinta itu menyakitkan.”

Ryoma ingin memprotes ucapan Fuji, bukankah nyawa seharusnya lebih pertama didahulukan? Tapi mereka sudah mencapai tangga terakhir dan Fuji menegakkan sikap tubuhnya, melepaskan genggaman Ryoma pada lengan atasnya, Ryoma mengerti bahwa pembicaraan harus disudahi. “Terimakasih Echizen, kau segeralah ke kelas, jangan berhenti dulu untuk beli ponta ya…” ucap Fuji mengacak rambut adik kelasnya yang dibalas dengan protesan dan hal itu membuat Fuji terkekeh.

Ryoma menatap Fuji yang berjalan ke kelasnya sambil melambai. Ryoma tidak balas melambai. Hanya menonton punggung senpainya yang menjauh.

.

.

.

“Ryoma-kun!”

Ryoma yang sedari tadi melamun sambil duduk di meja pustakawan tersentak. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis berkepang dua yang memeluk sebuah buku.

“Kenapa?” sahut pemuda itu datar.

“Ryoma-kun, kau melamun lagi saat bertugas.”

Ryoma mendengus, tidak berminat minta maaf. “Kau mau meminjam buku?”

Sakuno mengangguk dan menyodorkan buku yang sampulnya dipenuhi gambar bunga. Kening Ryoma berkerut saat menerimanya. Teringat pada satu sosok bermanik biru.

“Hey, Ryuzaki, apa menurutmu tidak bisa merasakan emosi itu buruk?” sahut Ryoma tanpa pikir.

Sakuno menelengkan kepala. Bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak Ryoma. “Menurutku cukup buruk.”

“Oh ya? Kalau harus memilih antara nyawa dengan emosi, kau pilih yang mana?”

Sakuno tampak berbikir keras. “Mungkin nyawa, tapi entahlah. Bagi beberapa orang yang sentimental, yang biasa merasakan sesuatu dengan dalam, tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun cukup mengerikan.”

Ryoma tampak terpekur. Sekarang setelah ia pikir lagi, berlawanan dengan pendapat orang bahwa senyum Fuji itu adalah topeng yang palsu, Fuji adalah orang yang punya perasaan paling dalam.

Ia orang yang perhatian dan lembut. Amat menyayangi adiknya. Protektif pada teman-temannya. Ia jarang marah, tapi sosoknya memiliki ketegasan yang menakutkan. Fuji di balik senyumnya adalah orang yang punya rasa sayang yang besar. Kehilangan semua rasa sayang itu pastilah menakutkan baginya.

Bagi seseorang yang terlihat selalu kuat, ia menyimpan rapi semua perasaannya yang ia anggap berharga.

“ _It is both a blessing and curse to feel everything so very deeply_ …” gumam Ryoma teringat sebuah kalimat dari seorang penyanyi yang pernah ia baca.

Sakuno menatapnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Inggris yang diucapkan fasih dalam aksen Amerika oleh Ryoma.

“Ne Ryoma-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu.”

“ _Betsuni_ , cuma kepikiran saja,” sahut Ryoma terlihat kembali memasang sikap tak acuhnya.

.

.

.

“Hari ini kita akan melakukan menu latihan spesial, kita akan mengadakan undian untuk menentukan lawan tanding, peraturannya adalah kita tidak boleh ada poin yang berasal dari out,” Inui menjelaskan menu training yang telah ia susun. Beberapa keluhan dilayangkan karena mereka tidak bisa membuat lawan melakukan out untuk mendapatkan poin.

“Dan bagi yang kalah…” semua tim reguler membeku kecuali Fuji, semuanya tahu apa yang menanti mereka ketika melihat kilau mencurigakan kacamata Inui. “Harus minum Inui Special Double Remix.” Sang data analisis tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan yang berwarna hijau dan merah yang bergerak-gerak.

“INUI!” Eiji menjerit kesal, yang lain hanya dapat bergidik ngeri. Mereka dapat melihat aura horor yang menguar dari gelas berisi cairan yang dapat dipastikan mampu membuat mereka pingsan karena rasanya. Inui tampak tidak mempedulikan protes temannya yang mendesak agar ia berhenti menciptakan racun yang ia klaim sebagai jus.

Fuji tersenyum geli melihat keributan teman-teman setimnya. Selama bukan Aozu atau Akazu, ia cukup percaya diri dapat menanggani minuman racikan Inui.

Mereka melakukan pengundian dengan menarik helaian kertas panjang yang digenggam Inui, di ujungnya memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda. Fuji menarik salah satu kertas yang ujungnya menampilkan warna ungu.

“Nya! Aku bertanding melawan Fujiko!” Eiji bersorak heboh. Melompat-lompat sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang kertas berwarna sama. Fuji tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

“Hoi-hoi, ayo mulai Nya~” Eiji menyambar raketnya dan berlari memasuki court A.

“Eiji!” Oishii geleng-geleng kepala karena tingkah partnernya. Ia hampir terjungkal karena disenggol Eiji saat ingin memasuki court B bersama Kaido yang menjadi lawannya. Fuji terkekeh kecil sebelum mengambil raketnya sendiri kemudian menyusul pemuda berambut merah yang sudah bersiap-siap di salah satu sisi lapangan.

“ _One set match, Fuji to serve_!” teriak Ryoma yang menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan Fuji dengan Eiji. Inui mengawasi pertandingan court B sedangkan Ryuzaki-sensei menjadi wasit untuk court C, pertandingan antara Momoshiro dengan Kawamura.

Ryoma menontoni Eiji yang aktif seperti biasanya, permainan akrobatiknya selalu menarik untuk disaksikan, sedangkan Fuji seperti biasa membalas setiap serangan dengan _counter_ miliknya dan sesekali melakukan trik.

Skor game pada saat itu baru mencapai 4-2, dimana pada set ke tujuh skornya 40-15, ketika Fuji tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Pemuda itu berlutut sembari membekap mulutnya. Suara batuk yang teredam masih dapat terdengar jelas.

“Fuji!” seru Eiji panik segera berlari melompati net. Teriakannya memancing perhatian dua court lain yang masih bertanding.

Ryoma juga reflek turun dari kursi wasitnya dan menghampiri Fuji. “Fuji-senpai!” Saat Fuji menurunkan tangannya ia sekilas dapat melihat warna biru. “Fuji, daijobu?” Ryoma menoleh pada suara Eiji yang mendekat dan kemudian menghalangi pandangan pemuda berambut kemerahan itu pada Fuji.

Secara insting teringat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain. Ryoma yakin, merahasiakan bukan hanya soal tutup mulut, tapi juga menghindari yang lain tahu sebelum diberitahukan langsung karena kemauan yang bersangkutan.

Ia melirik tak kentara pada Fuji yang cepat-cepat mengantongi bunga ke saku celana tenisnya. “Kikumaru-senpai, jangan menerjangnya begitu,” sahut Ryoma berusaha menahan Eiji yang siap meloncat memeluk Fuji.

“Tapi Ochibi!” rengek Eiji yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ryoma yang menahannya mendekat.

“Fuji, ada apa?” mereka bertiga menoleh pada sang pelatih yang menghampiri bersama yang lain. Fuji bangkit dan Ryoma melepaskan tangannya dari Eiji lalu membetulkan letak topinya yang miring karena Eiji.

“Ah, hanya batuk kok sensei,” jawab Fuji.

Yang lain memandangnya ragu. “Benarkah? Apa kau flu?” Oishii bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Seperti biasa selalu meresahkan keamanan dan kesehatan teman-temannya. “Kelihatannya sama sekali bukan batuk ringan.”

Inui mengangguk. “Fuji, tadi itu terlihat tidak biasa.”

Fuji menggeleng, memberikan mereka senyum untuk menenangkan kecemasan teman-temannya, terutama Oishii, Eiji, dan Kawamura. “Sungguh tak apa.”

“Kau yakin?” Ryuzaki-sensei kembali mengkonfirmasi dan Fuji mengangguk tegas. “Baiklah.” Wanita paruh baya itu masih mengamati Fuji, mencari kebenaran ucapannya.

“Ah, tapi sebaiknya Fuji-senpai beristirahat saja di UKS,” semuanya menoleh pada Ryoma yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Fuji membuka matanya dan memberikan pandangan tidak setuju pada kohainya itu. Ryoma sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan.

“Tidak perlu Echizen,” desis Fuji. Pemuda bertopi itu membalas Fuji dengan pandangan serius yang mencerminkan kekerasan kepalanya. Keduanya bertukar kalimat melalui mata sampai akhirnya Fuji menghela napas.

“Bagaimana Sensei?” Ryoma melirik pada pelatih mereka yang mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu jeda lagi, Ryoma segera menarik tangan Fuji. Meninggalkan senpai-senpainya yang cemas dan bingung.

“Kapan kau akan memberitahu mereka?” bisik Ryoma saat mereka telah menjauh. Pintu ruang UKS sudah terlihat. Ia melirik kakak kelasnya yang pasrah ia seret.

Fuji sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban.

Ryoma menghembuskan napas gusar. “Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri sih?”

Senyum Fuji kembali, tapi entah kenapa Ryoma bisa merasakan kepahitannya. “Aku mencintai dalam kesia-sian, Echizen. Rasa sakitnya sudah tumpul.”

Kini giliran Ryoma yang tidak menanggapi. Berpikir bahwa pemuda di sampingnya sudah tenggelam dalam apa yang ia sebut cinta dalam kesia-sian. Tampak menerima dengan tenang tanpa bantahan.

Ryoma tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersimpati. Ia hanya yakin sebuah cinta yang tulus tidak patut ditertawakan.

.

.

.

Fuji menyandarkan diri pada bantal yang menyangga pinggang, punggungnya masih tetap menempel pada dinding. Selimut berwarna putih menutupi kakinya. Ia tolehkan pandangan pada jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan langit siang yang dihiasi gumpalan awan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya. Hari ini ia absen dengan alasan demam. Tadi pagi suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali sampai membuat nee-san dan ibunya cemas. Belum lagi sesak napas dan batuk-batuk—yang untungnya sama sekali tidak disertai muntahan bunga.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan Fuji yang sudah tenggelam dalam lamunan. Tangannya segera menggapai ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Rasa terkejut yang dirasakan Fuji begitu membaca nama yang tertera bersatu dengan rasa senang yang amat. Senyum lebar segera terbit di wajahnya. Dengan tak sabar ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

“Moshi moshi.”

“Ah, Fuji.”

Sapaan pendek dengan nada datar seperti biasa, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa senang yang dirasakan Fuji.

“Ada keajaiban apa sampai Tezuka Kunimitsu yang menelponku lebih dulu?” goda Fuji. Dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah di seberang sana berkerut sebal ketika mendengar gerutuan samar.

“Gomen, gomen,” tawa Fuji. “Apa kabar, Tezuka? Ada apa?” tanyanya setelah meredakan tawa.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin menghubungi mu.”

“Hum, hum,” desah Fuji menyamankan posisi bersandar lagi. Kini mata kembali tertuju pada langit biru yang di tampilkan jendela. “Oh ya? Memang kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan ocehanku?”

“Memang selama ini aku pernah mengeluh soal itu?” balas Tezuka datar.

“Tidak juga sih… hmm… aku mulai dari mana ya? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menanyakan soal dirimu saja,” sahut Fuji setelah berpikir sejenak, hal yang menarik yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. “Bagaimana suasana di Jerman saat ini?”

“Sudah musim semi seperti di Jepang. Sudah tidak terlalu dingin, tapi terkadang turun hujan. Bunga-bunga di taman maupun perkarangan rumah sampai pinggir jalan bermekaran sempurna...”

Fuji menutup mata, menikmati suara berat Tezuka yang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Negeri Hitler tempatnya kini berusaha mencapai mimpi untuk menjadi pemain tenis profesional. Fuji coba membayangkan bagaimana keadaan di sana berdasarkan dari apa yang diceritakan temannya tersebut.

Membayangkan bangunan-bangunan yang agak kuno bergaya Eropa, bunga-bunga _Loewenzahn_ yang kekuningan mekar, serta manusia-manusia berambut pirang yang berkeliaran diantara kafe-kafe mungil nan manis. Fuji jadi kepingin gambaran di kepalanya dapat berpindah ke roll film kamera.

Fuji kehilangan hitungan menit seberapa lama Tezuka bercerita—dan orang-orang tak akan percaya jika ia bilang Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa bicara lebih dari satu kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas. Suasana cerah dan suara Tezuka yang berat serta statis membuatnya hampir mengantuk. Ia baru tersentak lagi saat Tezuka memanggilnya dua kali.

“Ah, ya?”

Ada jeda sejenak. “Hanya ingin bertanya. Kau sakit?”

Fuji memiringkan kepala keheranan. “Hanya demam biasa kok.”

“Kau tahu, Oishii mengirimiku email soal dirimu. Bahkan Kikumaru.”

Fuji terdiam. Ia tahu sifat Oishii yang khawatiran—sampai membuat dia dijuluki _mother hen_ , tapi dia lebih terkejut saat tahu Eiji mengirimi email pada Tezuka soal dirinya. Bagaimanapun, Eiji dan Tezuka tidak begitu akrab. Jika sampai sahabatnya itu mengadu pada Tezuka, pasti dia sudah bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

Fuji jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

Tapi tetap saja hanya itu jawaban yang dapat ditawarkan Fuji.

“Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Fuji,” ada nada tegas seorang kapten dalam suara Tezuka. Fuji merespon dengan gumaman tak bermakna. “ _Yudan sezu ni iko_.” Mau tak mau Fuji tersenyum mendengar kalimat khas pemuda berkacamata di seberang sana.

“Baik, baik…” Fuji menghembuskan napas menyerah.

“Kau tahu kalau ada yang mengganggumu kau bisa bicara pada ku…”

Fuji menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah. “Aku tahu…” gumamnya.

“Cepatlah berobat.”

“Iya, iya,” Fuji menjawab setengah hati. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan ke rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat. Dan fakta bahwa ia masih keras kepala berusaha untuk berbohong pada orang yang mampu bercakap dengannya tanpa perlu berkata-kata, membuat ia meringis, merutuki diri.

“Kau sendiri jaga juga kesehatanmu Tezuka.”

“Ah.”

Fuji kira percakapan itu akan berakhir sampai sana, karena Tezuka kembali dengan gaya khasnya yang hanya memberikan satu silabel balasan, tapi Tezuka membawa satu topik obrolan lagi.

“Aku ingin bertanding denganmu lagi kalau sudah kembali.”

Ada sunyi yang menyela. Fuji menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Sebuah rasa sakit menancap keras di dadanya. Tapi pemuda bermanik biru itu mengusahakan diri tersenyum. Menarik napas dalam sebelum membalas, “Ah ya, aku juga.”

“Ayo bertanding beberapa set games saat aku pulang.”

Fuji merasakan matanya memanas. “Tentu saja. Aku tunggu kau kembali dan kita bisa bermain beberapa set.” Fuji bersyukur, dia adalah tipe yang bagaimanapun keadaannya dapat mengendalikan suaranya, kalau tidak, Tezuka mungkin bisa mendengar getar hatinya yang sakit.

“Kalau begitu, sudah dulu, aku mau menjalani pemeriksaan rutin.”

“Ah, Jya ne Tezuka, jaga dirimu.”

“Aa, kau juga Fuji.”

Sambungan diputus. Fuji menundukkan kepala dalam. Tangan jatuh lemas, tidak ia pedulikan ponsel yang lepas dari genggaman.

Satu tetes air jatuh dari manik birunya. Diiringi tetes-tetes lain. “Gomen Tezuka,” bisiknya. “Gomen… sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku…”

Fuji menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis tanpa isakan.

.

.

.

“Fuji, kau sungguh-sungguh tak apa?”

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Oishii menatapnya dengan alis bertaut tanda cemas.

Fuji memberikannya senyum tipis dan mengangguk. Mengelap wajah dengan handuk kecil yang terkalung di leher. “Tentu saja, kalau tidak aku masih belum diizinkan pergi sekolah.”

Oishii masih tampak ragu. “Tapi kau baru saja demam, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri latihan,” nasehatnya.

Fuji akan membalas tapi disela oleh Eiji yang melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Fuji. “Oishii benar Nya… kau masih terlihat pucat Fujiko.”

“Eiji, Aku baik-baik saja,” ujar Fuji penuh penekanan. Eiji menatapnya penuh selidik sebelum melengos.

“Kau keras kepala sekali Nya… baiklah, tapi kalau kau merasa lelah harus langsung istirahat!”

Fuji tersenyum atas keseriusan wajah Eiji. “Apa kau ingin mengambil julukan _Seigaku no Haha_ dari Oishii, Eiji?” goda Fuji pada sahabatnya yang berambut kemerahan, namun Eiji tidak ambil peduli. Malah tertawa saat melihat Oishii yang berwajah masam mendengar julukan tersebut.

“Tentu saja tidak Nya! Hanya Oishii yang cocok dengan julukan itu,” ujar Eiji riang. Oishii menghela napas lelah akan tingkah kekanakan dua teman setimnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk mengawasi latihan yang lain.

Eiji melepaskan pelukannya pada Fuji dan segera bergabung dengan Momoshiro yang sedang berbicara dengan trio ichinen.

Fuji melanjutkan latihan servisnya. Ia ambil satu buah bola tenis dari keranjang yang tadi ia tempatkan di sampingnya. Melambungkannya dan bersiap untuk memukul.

Tapi bola kuning itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh senar raket karena tiba-tiba saja Fuji kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Jatuh terduduk disertai rentetan batuk yang tiada habis. Fuji merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas, ada beban tak terlihat yang menghimpit dadanya. Telinganya berdenging menyakitkan, semua suara terdengar seolah berasal dari tempat lain. Semua inderanya serasa lumpuh. Pandangannya mengabur, tapi ia masih bisa menerka beberapa siluet yang berlari ke arahnya.

Ia juga bisa menangkap bayangan kabur Ryoma yang mencampakkan sekaleng ponta yang baru saja ia buka dan berlari menuju tempatnya tumbang. Fuji tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang pemuda bertopi itu, tapi Fuji dapat membayangkan kilat panik dan ketakutan di manik hazel miliknya. Mengingat dia sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan minuman favoritnya.

Ryoma mendorong Eiji yang memeluk Fuji panik. Eiji terlalu khawatir untuk memarahi kouhainya tersebut. Tangan kirinya menyangga punggung Fuji sedangkan tangan kanannya menggungcang pelan bahu Fuji.

Fuji tersenyum tipis padanya. Bibir bergerak membentuk suatu kalimat. Ia genggam tangan adik kelasnya itu lemah. Ryoma segera menatap pada tangan mereka yang bertaut. Ada bunga biru yang berbentuk seperti terompet dengan semburat putih di tengahnya, terselip di antara tangan keduanya. Ryoma membelalak saat melihat di bawah bayangan tangan mereka, di atas lapangan yang hijau, ada seonggok kecil bunga yang sama. Entah kapan senpainya itu telah memuntahkan bunga sebanyak itu tanpa disadari yang lain.

Ryoma memandang kembali manik biru senpainya. Rasa takut mencengkeram dadanya.

“Fuji-senpai!”

Teriakannya menjadi latar saat Fuji dengan perlahan menutup kelopak mata dan menyembunyikan sepasang safir miliknya.

.

.

.

Langit cerah dengan matahari yang terik terasa begitu berlawanan dengan perasaan sekelompok orang di sebuah kediaman. Semuanya memasang ekspresi mendung, ada awan kelabu yang menaungi muram pada wajah mereka.

Terbungkus dalam setelan hitam, semua menatap pada altar yang dipenuhi bunga krisan putih. Satu pigura diletakkan di tengah-tengah. Sebuah potret dari senyum lembut yang khas.

Para anggota keluarga bermarga Fuji, berdiri tak jauh dari sana, sesekali Yoshiko dan Yumiko berbicara dengan tamu. Yuuta tak membuka mulutnya sedari tadi. Air mukanya tampak keras dan marah, menutupi kesedihan. Semuanya mengerti, walaupun kadang berkesan kasar pada sang Aniki, Yuuta sebenarnya sayang sekali pada Anikinya.

Oishii dengan raut letih mengusap punggung sahabatnya lembut, Eiji masih terisak tanpa henti. Dari bengkak matanya, orang lain dapat menduga sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Kawamura hanya menunduk di sampingnya. Sesekali mengusap mata sebelum ada satu tetes yang jatuh. Keduanya merupakan yang paling terpukul saat mengetahui apa yang dirahasiakan sahabat mereka.

Kaido dan Momoshiro berdiri berdampingan, tanpa ada keributan yang biasa mereka timbulkan. Keduanya memasang ekspresi muram yang sama. Membuang wajah saat mata mereka kembali terasa basah.

Beberapa wajah yang familiar yang biasa ditemui di lapangan pada saat turnamen juga terlihat. Saeki datang bersama tim Rokakku dari Chiba, pemuda berambut silver itu kini tengah berdiri di samping Yuuta. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya meremas foto yang berisi tiga anak kecil yang bermain di pantai. Sesekali Yuuta melirik foto itu, memandang potretnya semasa kecil bersama Anikinya dan Saeki.

Anggota dari Fudomine berbincang dengan beberapa reguler Seigaku. Yuuta memandang Tachibana dan Ann mengucapkan rasa simpati mereka pada Ibu dan Anekinya. Juga rasa terimakasih, apa yang telah dilakukan Fuji kala itu masih diingat oleh kapten Fudomine tersebut.

Para pemain dari Yamabuki dan St Rudolph berbicara dengan suara berbisik, sesekali teman setimnya Yuuta meliriknya. Mereka ingin mendekat tapi memilih memberi pemuda itu ruang untuk sendiri. Mizuki bahkan belum bersuara sedari mereka sampai.

Yukimura dan Atobe bertukar sapaan singkat saat kedua tim yang mempunyai aura yang kharismatik itu menjejakkan kaki. Beberapa pemain Hyotei langsung menghampiri anggota reguler Seigaku, sedangkan anggota dari Rikkaidai memilih untuk tetap bersama Buchou mereka.

Anggota reguler Shitenhouji juga terlihat, datang dengan kereta dari Osaka. Chitose berhasil membuat Kintarou diam, menahan sifat antusiasmenya.

Beberapa pasang mata sesekali melirik ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap lantai. Ryoma sama sekali tidak berminat mengamati sesekelilingnya. Dia tidak mau peduli atas apa bisik-bisik yang tengah terjadi. Semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Hasil pemeriksaan resmi memberitahu keluarga Fuji penyebab mereka kehilangan satu anggota keluarga mereka. Dan berita itu menyebar.

Pada akhirnya Ryoma menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya. Karena hanya ia yang benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa orang bertanya, siapakah kira-kira orang yang dicintai Fuji. Tapi Ryoma bungkam. Malah beberapa dari mereka sempat mendapat tatapan marah karena menanyakan hanya karena rasa penasaran, bukan empati. Ryoma sudah berniat melindungi Fuji sampai akhir.

Ryoma mnghembuskan napas panjang, seolah menenangkan diri. Ia mengangguk pada pikirannya sendiri dan melangkah maju untuk menghampiri anggota keluarga Fuji. Ia melirik sebentar Yuuta dan membuang wajah untuk kembali menatap Yoshiko dan Yumiko. Ia amat menyadari tatapan Yuuta padanya, yang memang karena itulah ia membuang muka, karena ia sadar tak ada orang yang mengagumi dan menyayangi Fuji sebesar Yuuta. Dan semua orang tahu, bagaimana Fuji selalu berusaha untuk kebahagian adiknya.

Ryoma membungkukkan badan dalam. Ia tahu semua orang terperangah, karena ia terkenal arogan—arogansinya dapat dikatakan bersaing ketat dengan Atobe. Tapi Ryoma tak peduli. Ada rasa bersalah yang harus dituntaskan.

“Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya tahu kondisi Fuji-senpai tapi merahasiakannya. Kalau aku memberitahukan kalian mungkin kalian bisa membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi,” Ryoma memejamkan mata erat. _Dan mungkin hari ini tidak perlu terjadi_ , batinnya.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan meremas bahunya lembut. Pemuda itu mendongak dan melihat Yumiko yang tersenyum lemah. “Echizen-kun, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, semua itu adalah keinginan Syusuke. Terimakasih sudah mengabulkan keegoisan dan kekerasan kepalanya.”

Ryoma mengangguk kaku. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat menelan tangis.

Saat doa mulai dan kemudian beberapa orang maju untuk menyampaikan simpati dan kesan Fuji terhadap mereka, Ryoma menolak keras untuk maju. Ia hanya duduk mendengarkan beberapa wajah dari rival mereka yang tidak hanya memuji kehebatan Fuji sebagai pemain tenis yang dijuluki Tensai, namun juga menceritakan betapa menyenangkan dapat mengenal sosoknya.

Kemudian secara bergantian semua orang memberikan karangan bunga. Tachibana dan Ann membawa sebuket mawar putih yang mekar sempurna. Meletakkannya bersama satu kartu kecil yang bertuliskan kaligrafi terimakasih.

Atobe membawa karangan bunga lili putih yang amat besar, berhias tumbuhan ivy. Tampak megah dan elegan.

Saat Yukimura meletakkan bunganya, sebuah buket cantik berisi bunga Poppy putih, Shiraishi mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Aku tahu, ini terkesan tidak terlalu pantas, tapi itu hanya jika kau melihatnya dari sisi kita. Mereka juga memiliki makna yang tepat kok,” sahut Yukimura tenang. Shiraishi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti ucapan berbelit Yukimura.

“Tidur yang nyenyak Fuji-kun,” bisik pemuda berambut kebiruan itu sebelum kembali kepada timnya.

Shiraishi meletakkan seikat bunga camelia putih. “Senang bisa mengenalmu Fuji-kun. Walau aku berharap bisa menjadi temanmu.” Shirashi tersenyum sedih. Rasanya baru kemarin dia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan pemuda itu ketika ia, Fuji dan Yukimura menjadi teman sekamar pada saat kamp pelatihan U-17. Dia masih ingin mengenal pemuda bermanik biru itu lebih jauh sebagai teman.

Ryoma tertegun begitu seseorang melewatinya saat ia baru saja melangkah ingin memberikan buket bunganya sendiri. Ia otomatis berhenti, berdiri diam tak jauh dari punggung orang yang ia kenal baik. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri rupanya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada kapten yang ia hormati di dekatnya.

Ia pandang Tezuka yang meletakkan seikat bunga tulip putih. Ia cukup dekat untuk mendengar Tezuka yang bicara menatap foto Fuji.

“Kenapa kau malah berjanji untuk bertanding kalau kau malah pergi begini?” ada rasa pahit yang kental.

“Ada beberapa yang berpendapat kalau kau itu seperti malaikat. Yah, mungkin panggilan itu cocok untukmu kalau kau sedang tidak jahil. Namun sepertinya seorang malaikat tidak boleh terlalu lama jauh dari surga… Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan ini, tapi… sayonara Syusuke…”

Ryoma membeku di tempat. Ia tanpa sadar meremas ujung buket bunga yang ia pegang. Saat Tezuka berjalan melewatinya, pemuda itu membuka mulut, tapi langsung menutupnya kembali.

Ia memejamkan mata dan kejadian itu terulang di balik kelopak matanya. Bibir Fuji bergerak membentuk satu kalimat yang tak disuarakan. _“Don’t tell him that I love him…”_

Ryoma menghela napas panjang. Awalnya ia bingung siapa orang yang dimaksud, bagaimanapun Fuji tak pernah menyebutkan sebuah nama saat ia bertanya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi pada malam hari ketika senpainya benar-benar dinyatakan tiada, ia berbaring di kasur memandang langit-langit kamar. Tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan siapa yang kiranya dimaksudkan.

Realisasi datang bersamaan dengan fajar yang terbit. Ryoma terduduk kaget. Fuji tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun memang, tapi selama ini Fuji sudah memperlihatkan padanya, siapa oraang yang ia cintai. Jauh sebelum bunga-bunga biru itu muncul.

Ryoma melangkah. Meletakkan karangan bunga mawar berwarna biru yang sedikit gelap dari pada langit siang. Buket miliknya tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah onggokan bunga lain yang seluruhnya berwarna putih bersih.

Bagi Ryoma, bunga itu paling sesuai untuk menggambarkan Fuji. Mawar biru adalah bunga yang unik, sulit ditemukan. Mereka sama uniknya dengan senpainya yang satu itu. Mawar biru juga memiliki kesan yag misterius, dan kebanyakan orang menggambarkan sosok Fuji sebagai orang yang misterius, karena pemuda bermanik biru itu tak pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk menemukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dan karena Fuji adalah temannya yang ia sayangi dan senpainya yang ia hormati, maka bunga itulah yang sepantasnya ia berikan.

“Kau tahu Fuji-senpai, kau membuatku tidak bisa lagi melihat bunga Morning Glory biru tanpa perasaan getir,” sahutnya dengan suara datarnya yang berkesan nyaris tak acuh.

“Bukan candaan terakhir yang bagus membuatku begitu…” semua orang yang mendengar Ryoma diam memandangnya yang bicara dengan santai.

“Dan… mencintai dalam kesia-sian itu… kurasa aku mulai mengerti. Biarpun _ia_ mencintaimu, kalian tidak akan bahagia karena kau tahu, kekangan yang akan _ia_ dapatkan.” Ryoma dapat merasakan tatapan penasaran dari berbagai orang yang ada di sana. Namun pemuda itu memilih mengabaikan, termasuk sebuah tatapan tajam yang terasa menembus punggungnya.

“Kau selalu mementingkan _dia_ , bahkan disaat terakhirpun kau tidak mau _dia_ merasa bersalah saat mengetahuinya…” kini Ryoma mengulum senyum sedih.

“Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan.” Ryoma akan berbalik kembali sebelum tertegun, seakan dia teringat sesuatu. “Oh ya, omong-omong, bukan hanya pada Tezuka-buchou saja kau punya pertandingan yang belum selesai.”

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dengan ringannya, Ryoma berbalik. Dia mendapati Tezuka yang memandangnya. Ryoma mengangguk padanya dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama.

Ryoma berdiri di samping Tezuka. “Apa Fuji benar-benar memberitahumu siapa yang ia suka?”

“Betsuni…” sahut Ryoma menggedikkan bahu. “Dia hanya bilang, jangan katakan pada orang itu apapun.”

Tezuka mengangguk paham.

“Dan buchou…” Tezuka menoleh pada Ryoma yang mendongak padanya dengan pandangan serius.

“Fuji-senpai tidak menyukainya. Fuji-senpai mencintainya.”

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

“ _It is both a blessing and curse to feel everything so very deeply_.” —Adam Young (Owl City)

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Ochibi: pendek (panggilan Eiji untuk Ryoma)
> 
> Seigaku no Haha: emaknya Seigaku (julukannya Oishii, dari eps 71)
> 
> Yudan sezu ni iko: Jangan lengah
> 
> Poppy putih di Jepang maknanya adalah suka cita, makanya Shiraishi heran sama Yukimura, karena kesannya emang gak pantes untuk pemakaman, tapi dalam flower language barat artinya eternal sleep atau rest in peace.
> 
> Mawar yang biasa dipakai untuk rasa terimakasih biasanya mawar pink, tapi aku pengen pakai bunga-bunga yang putih, dan bunga mawar yang mekar sempurna juga punya makna terimakasih.
> 
> Salah satu situs yang kutemuin, disana buat makna Tulip putih adalah eternal dan heavenly (didn’t it suit his Angel nickname? ^^).
> 
> Untuk mawar biru, aku paling suka sama satu kalimat yang dijadiin artinya, You’re my friend and I love you.
> 
> Well, fic ini lebih panjang dari apa yang aku duga ^^”
> 
> Terimakasih sudah baca, dan kalau bisa ,berbaik hati tinggalkan review…
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> Ai19


End file.
